1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting and preventing overheating in electronic systems, and particularly in the vicinity of power connectors on circuit boards.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are used to transfer data and/or power signals between components in computer systems. Power connectors, specifically, are used to make power connections to components in computer systems. A power connector commonly includes a plurality of compliant pins on the back of the connector for assembling the power connector to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard in a PC or server, or a midplane or backplane in the chassis of a blade server system. The power connector may be assembled to the PCB by inserting compliant pins on the power connector into plated through-holes (vias) on the PCB. The power connector also typically includes exposed pins or receptacles that are used to connect with a mating power connector on a component to be connected. Electrical power is transferred along electrical pathways on the PCB from a power source to the compliant pins, from the compliant pins to the exposed pins or receptacles, and from the exposed pins or receptacles to the mating connector on the connected component, for supplying power to the connected component.
A blade server system is one example of a computer system that uses numerous power connectors to supply power from a power module to multiple servers in a high-density arrangement. A relatively large amount of power is distributed from the power supply to the servers. Overcurrent protection is commonly provided in a blade server system. However, although uncommon, a defective connection between the power connector and the PCB could cause a sudden and unexpected temperature increase that could damage the power connector and surrounding components before typical overcurrent protection would respond. For example, a bent, buckled, or otherwise damaged pin in the vicinity of the corresponding plated-through hole of a PCB could cause high contact stresses or high contact resistance in the vicinity of the plated through-hole. A fracture in the laminate around the plated-through hole is another example of a defect, which could lead to a short-circuit.